Animals
by CBarbie92
Summary: Human beings were really just animals; living on instinct and sometimes living on fear. That's just the way it is. Shizuo/OC A little Izaya/OC just for fun.
1. Cat

**Chapter 1**

**Cat**

**A/N:** Because DRRR! Is an amazing anime it needs as many fan fictions as possible!

* * *

People in Ikebukuro were always busy; always moving and always talking. Something was happening at all times and no matter what it was, someone knew about it.

That's why the woman knew it was unwise for the Yakuza to meet in such a public place. Even at night Ikebukuro was crawling with nosey people. She stepped out of the black foreign car and s suit clad man held an umbrella over her head. Before she entered the shady bar, she looked to her left, where the opened into the street.

A particularly loud group of teenagers passed by wearing yellow. She scoffed at the sight of them, "Tacky." She muttered.

"My lady, we're late." Another suited man addressed her, bowing.

She started to the bar, "Yeah."

A woman in a green kimono bowed when she entered and ushered her to a secluded room in the back. There was a lot of yelling but the young woman had to admit she found all the angry men amusing. She ordered herself a drink and kicked back in her chair. They were shouting about the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and The Black Rider. Of course she had never heard of any of these things, but she listened anyway.

After a moment it seemed her presence hadn't gone unnoticed, "Nai Hagane, you're late."

"Gomenasai, Oishi-san." She took her heeled feet off the table and wiped away her amused smirk.

Oishi was the eldest man at the table. A stern, slim, man who was uncomfortable with a woman at his table, especially a cocky young one. But Nai's uncle, the head of the Hagane family, wanted his niece at the table. So... Oishi had to deal with her.

"Back to what I was saying." He growled, "Of our five territories all of this recent mess has been concentrated in Ikebukuro." He gave Nai a pointed look.

"Those damn dollars are spilling into other territories! The minor families are complaining! Nai you have to do something!"

The young woman sighed, "Look. I literally just left the airport. I have no idea what's going on." She took a sip of her drink, "With that said I'll find out what I can, but my contact lives in Shinjuku now."

"Izaya Orihara? He already works for me." The young man named Kyo gave Nai a charming smile, "Are you asking permission to use my informant?"

The woman scoffed, "No. Izaya doesn't work for anyone and I can always get him to come to me."

Kyo flipped his long dark hair and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Nai stood and finished her drink, "I'm done with this meeting. Goodnight."

* * *

_**~ You have logged on as invisible ~**_

_** ...**_

_**~ Kanra has logged on ~ **_

_Kanra – "Hey there!"_

_ Kanra – "What? No one is here?"_

_ Kanra – "I know you're hiding."_

_**~ You have entered a private chat with Kanra ~**_

_Kanra – "No need to hide Sai-kun."_

_ Saitou – "Wasn't sure if it was you or not."_

_ Saitou – "Can't afford to screw this up."_

_ Kanra – "But mistakes make things so much more amusing!"_

_ Saitou – "Over the top as usual..."_

_ Kanra – "Ha ha. ^_^"_

_ Saitou – "Just tell me what you know."_

_ Kanra – "Now now Sai-kun. You know I can't give out free information."_

_ Saitou – "..."_

_ Saitou – "How much do you want?"_

_ Kanra – "Your body should suffice."_

_ Saitou – "Dammit Izaya!"_

_**~ Kanra left the private chat ~**_

_** ~ Setton has logged on ~**_

_** ~Tanaka Taro has logged on ~**_

_** ~Saika has logged on ~**_

_Setton – "Good evening everyone!"_

_ Taro – "Hello."_

_ Saika – "Good evening."_

_ Kanra – "Hey guys!"_

_ Kanra – "There's a new person here!"_

_ Kanra – "Good friend of mine!"_

_ Setton – "Oh?"_

_ Taro – "Really?"_

_ Saika – "How nice."_

_ Setton – "Where is this friend Kanra?"_

_ Setton – "Are you lying?"_

_ Kanra – "Never!"_

_ Kanra – "They're hiding! ~"_

_**~ You have logged on as visible ~**_

_** ~ Saitou has logged on ~**_

_Saitou – "Gomen."_

_ Saitou – "Nice to meet you all."_

_ Setton – "Hello!"_

_ Taro – Nice to meet you."_

_ Saika – "Good evening Saitou-san."_

_ Saitou – "Just Sai is ok."_

_ Kanra – "Sai-kun is new to Bukuro!"_

_ Kanra – "I must show him around!"_

_ Kanra – "A date!"_

_ Kanra – "Sai-kun go on a date with me!"_

_ Saitou – "Kanra calm down!"_

_ Setton – "Maybe he should settle in first."_

_ Setton – "This city is still pretty scary."_

_ Taro – "There are gangs still."_

_ Saika – "And slashers."_

_ Saitou – "Oh?"_

_ Saitou – "Still?"_

_ Saitou – "Where they gone for a while?"_

_ Kanra – "Don't scare him!"_

_ Kanra – "Don't listen to them Sai-kun!"_

_ Kanra – "I will tell you! I will show you!"_

_ Saitou – "Ok Kanra."_

_ Setton – "We were just warning him."_

_ Setton – "Sorry Sai."_

_ Taro – "I'm sorry."_

_ Saika – "Gomenasai."_

_ Kanra – "All is well! It's ok!"_

_ Kanra – "Everything is cool!"_

_ Kanra – "Sai-kun, I'll call you tomorrow!"_

_ Kanra – "Later!"_

_**~ Kanra has logged off ~**_

_Taro – "I should go too. Nice meeting you Sai-san."_

_ Taro – "Goodnight."_

_**~ Tanaka Taro has logged off ~**_

_Saika – "Goodnight."_

_**~ Saika has logged off ~**_

_Setton – "That Kanra..."_

_ Saitou – "Yeah. Sha hasn't changed a bit."_

_ Setton – "Hm..."_

_ Setton – "Well, goodnight Sai-san."_

_ Saitou – "Goodnight."_

_**~ Setton has logged off ~**_

Nai sat back from her computer screen and reread the conversation. Did her uncle really let all of these things happen in his territory? She had heard a few rumors before she arrived home. Only two weeks prior to her landing in Japan, Ikebukuro had been in chaos.

Smoke from her half finished cigarette curled about her head as she read those lines again _"still gangs..."_ and _"slashers" _

She stubbed out her half smoked cigarette and closed up her computer. Out in the hall two men stood guard at her door. They bowed slightly as she left her room and she waved her hand as she headed down the hall.

"I heard about the meeting."

Nai rolled her eyes as the man fell into step with her. She glanced at him, Daifu Hagane, her father. "What the hell do you want?"

"For my daughter not to embarrass me."

She stopped at the door to her destination and glared at him, "Me embarrass you? You are enough of an embarrassment to yourself."

He put a hand through his chin-length black hair and barked a short laugh, "Be a good girl sweetheart."

Nai balled her fist in anger and pounded the door once, "Come in."

The man behind the desk was a complete copy of her father, only with a few more wrinkles and a much kinder expression. He smiled at her as she entered, "I heard about the meeting."

She chuckled, déjà vu.

Daiki Hagane's chin length black hair fell from behind his ear as he regarded his niece. Her fists relaxed and she sighed, "Gomenasai uncle. I was just getting settled in. I have no idea about the situation in our territory."

Daiki smiled, "Of course. I don't expect anything from you so soon."

"But I'm in the process of getting answers. A high school friend of mine..."

"Yes yes." He rubbed his forehead, "Izaya Orihara of Shinjuku right? He's an information broker now."

Nai nodded, "That's what I hear."

Daiki sat back in his seat, "He frequents our city often, mostly Sunshine 60. He and that other boy cause a lot of damage."

Nai smiled despite herself, "Shizuo. They're still at it."

The man chuckled, "You have no idea. But take your time with catching up on events, I have another job for you."

* * *

"Nai-chan!"

The girl sighed as she watched her goofy friend run at her from the school gates. A suited man handed over her backpack, and another handed her a lunch bag. She shrugged on the backpack and waved lazily to the boy.

"Hey Shinra."

"Hello Nai-chan! You weren't at the opening ceremony yesterday! You missed the freshman welcome!"

"Uh huh."

The boy pouted as they entered the schoolyard of Raira Academy, "Were you sick?"

"No, you know my uncle can be overprotective and it's my first time out of a prep school..."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe he let you come here."

"I was tired of moping around with rich kids... anyway, you know what class I'm in right?"

Shinra grinned widely, "Yeah! 1-D with Shizuo!"

"With who?"

"I'm in 2-B with Izaya, but I have to introduce the three of you!"

"Shinra, who are Shizuo and Izaya?"

"You'll see soon enough!"

"Uh huh."

"It'll be cool! I promise!"

The bell rang and Shinra ran off. Nai watched him go with a smirk and entered the building. She found her way to her classroom easily enough. All the kids were in their seats and she noticed that the only available seat was in the back next to a tall kid with blonde hair.


	2. Dog

**Chapter 2**

**Dog**

"I can't believe he paid someone else to get the money today."

Shizuo shrugged, "As least we're getting paid to be seen on the streets."

"Yeah I know man... you think it's because of the press?"

_"Earlier this morning the body of Hiroko Cho was found in an apartment in West Ikebukuro. He suffered a single gunshot wound to the head and police are confirming that the murder is in conjunction with the shooting of two men in a Sunshine 60 alley late last night. The city of Ikebukuro has been considered safer since events occurring almost four months ago, and citizens struggle to understand why the city is being wrought with danger again..."_

Shizuo remembered hearing the news story as he was eating his breakfast; the usual sugary children's cereal. He hated the thought of killing; he hated violence in general. He eyed his friend, "Maybe. Who do you think did it?"

Tom shrugged, "Sounds like a Yakuza hit to me. But you know the police... They just pretend to not know what really happened." He looked over his shoulder at Shizuo. The bleached blonde had a deep frown on his face, "You alright man?"

"Hn? Yeah. Yakuza you said?" he mumbled.

Tom nodded, "Yeah. Wasn't someone from the Hagane Clan in your class in high school?"

Shizuo's frown deepened, "Yeah."

* * *

"Dammit." Shizuo glared at the pencil he had snapped in half. It was his last one of three and now he was just stuck, during a quiz no less.

There was a giggle to his right, "Here."

Shizuo eyed the pencil being offered then eyed the person offering it. It was a girl with a sort of smirk set on her pouty lips and amusement in her hazel eyes. The blonde took the pencil with a grunt and the girl giggled again.

"Don't break it."

He glanced at the girl but her head was down. Her long, wavy, chocolate hair brushed the desk as she worked on her quiz.

Shizuo ripped the corner of his paper and scribbled on it quickly, passing it over to her.

_"Shut up, I wont."_

The girl smiled at him after reading the note and quickly turned back to her work. The boy ignored his burning cheeks and went back to his work; girls were weird.

* * *

"Uncle, I'm going out."

The man looked up at Nai, taking his feet from his desk and standing. "Date?"

"No, I'm going to meet Orihara san."

He smiled at his niece, "Could have fooled me. You look like you're going on a date."

The young woman shifted in her heeled shoes and adjusted her dark blazer, her usual daily outfit, "Seriously?"

He chuckled and handed her a silver briefcase, "Relax."

"What's this?" she asked, lifting the case.

"The money those men owed the Awakusu. I need you to take it Tom Tanaka; your men know where he is. You did a good job last night. Are you alright?"

Nai sighed heavily, "Yeah. It's ok as long as I don't dwell on it..."

"If this makes you uncomfortable I won't send you again."

"Uncle. It's my life; it's the family business. I'll do whatever you need me to." She grinned, "Besides, I need the other families to take me seriously."

"Good girl. Now, have fun on your date."

"Uncle!"

His warm smiled made her laugh and he rubbed her back, "It's good to have you home sweetheart."

Nai moved quickly through her spacious home and went out into the courtyard. The house was very traditional, flat, with a large garden in the back. Her uncle believed that tradition bellied power. Her usual driver and his pal, her 'men', were waiting with the door open and the engine running.

She slid into her seat in the back, "I take it you two know where we're going first?"

One man handed her a picture while the other explained, "This is Tom Tanaka. Our sources say he is headed in the direction of Russia Sushi with his bodyguard."

Nai got herself comfortable and studied the picture, "I thought that name was familiar. Tanaka was my senpai in high school." She felt her gun dig into her lower back as the car pulled off, "Who's the bodyguard?"

The men looked to each other before the driver looked to her in the rearview mirror, "Shizuo Heiwajima."

A grin spread across the woman's face and it reminded the men so much of their boss and his brother, it sent a shiver up their spines.

* * *

"Mr. Tom! Shizuo! You come for cheap sushi? It's good!"

Tom smiled at the large, tanned, man, "Hey Simon. Got a spot for two?"

"Always for my friends! Come in, come in!" Simon ushered the men inside the restaurant and showed them a table. He stood smiling as they took their seats. They ordered, and Simon still stood there and smiled.

Shizuo growled, "What?"

"How have you been Shizuo? No fighting I hope."

The blonde grunted, he hadn't actually seen, smelled, or even sensed Izaya at all today... _yet. _But he would take what he could get, he didn't need anymore crap today, "No fighting."

"Good good!" Simon smiled from ear to ear, "I will make your order!"

Tom released a very heavy sigh as he relaxed into his seat. Shizuo slouched a bit also and started to say something... But men hovering at their table made him close his mouth. His senpai regarded the man standing at his shoulder, "Hey man..."

The blonde growled like a dog and there was a chuckle, "C'mon Heiwajima. You know I would never threaten you."

His growl deepened as the woman placed a silver briefcase on the table, "Who the hell are you?"

The woman took off her sunglasses, very similar to the pair in his breast pocket, and raised an eyebrow. Shizuo's stare didn't waver as he shifted in his seat, "Where the hell have you been?"

Nai's slight look of shock was wiped away with a smirk and she put the glasses back on. Ignoring Shizuo's question she looked to Tom and put a hand on her hip, "I'm sure you're glad to see this money, it's all there. Sans the cost of having us get it for you." She looked down at her phone then tucked it away, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have somewhere to be."

"Nai-kun!" Both Nai and Shizuo went frigid. Izaya Orihara smirked at them from the door of the restaurant. "I was expecting a wonderful evening with you Nai-kun, dinner and fine wine, but here I find you with the protozoan." He shook his head, all the while still smiling, "That's unacceptable."

"We weren't going on a date Izaya. It's business."

The info broker put a hand on his chest where his heart would be, "That hurts Nai-kun."

The woman glared and started to say something else but Shizuo's large hand on her shoulder made her stop. He stood in front of her and took a deep breath. "Izaya...why are you here?"

"I came for my woman!" he giggled. "But seeing you was a bonus, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya!" Nai squeaked indignantly.

"Please no fight inside. You scare customers." Simon pleaded as he brought out Tom's food.

Shizuo balled his fists, ignoring the Russian, "I'll kill you."

"Do something!" Tom shrugged at Nai and put his attention on his food.

Sounds of ripping metal came from outside and Nai pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is so stupid." She turned to her men, "Just get the car."

"Yes ma'am."

Nai walked out to the street and lent against the outside wall of the restaurant. She couldn't help but smile a little as Izaya's giggles of glee mixed with Shizuo's angry roars. At least things stayed normal while she was gone.

Her men honked the horn as they pulled up and she walked towards them, yelling over her shoulder, "Let's go Izaya!"

The narcissist grinned at his opponent before skipping away towards the woman's voice, "Bye bye Shizu-chan!"

"IZAYA! Get back here!"

Nai let Izaya into the car before getting in after him. Before she closed the door she took a last glance at the blonde who dropped the trashcan he was about to throw.

Tom sighed as he exited the restaurant and was at his friends elbow as the blonde lit a cigarette, "You alright man?"

"Yeah."

"That was her wasn't it, Nai Hagane?" The blonde nodded and Tom grinned, "She grew up well."

The blonde rolled his eyes and accepted his doggy bag, "Can I go?"

"Of course man. I'll drop the money off."

Shizuo turned on his heel but stopped as his phone rang, "Hello?"

_ "Wow you answered."_

"Who is this?"

_ "It's Nai, Shizuo. Meet me at West Bukuro Park in an hour."_

"Why?"

_ "Or don't meet me Heiwajima, your choice."_

"Fine."

The line went dead and Shizuo glared at his phone for a while longer. He saved the number under her name and headed in the opposite direction from home, towards the park.

* * *

"That was fun."

Nai shook her head at Izaya, "You couldn't just wait for me." She said as she put her phone away.

"But Nai-kun!" he whined, "I couldn't wait to see you."

"Liar."

A smirk set on his face and he put his delicate chin in his slim hand, "My last game piece is home."

The woman ignored him and looked out the window. She really wanted to go to the park...


	3. Flea

**Chapter 3**

**Flea**

**A/N: This whole no reviews thing is scary. Can someone let me know how i'm doing please?**

* * *

"Hey Nai."

"Um, hey Shinra." She pointed to the fighting Shizuo and the dark haired kid, "What happened?"

Shinra continued to grin broadly, "Nothing."

"Nothing? That definitely looks like something." She set her bag on the grass at the foot of the bleachers, "Who is that anyway?"

"That's Izaya."

"Oh." She finally looked to the young genius, "Who started it?"

Shinra shrugged, "...difficult to say."

Nai laughed and turned back to the fight. It seemed liked the two were really trying to kill each other. She felt bad for the Izaya kid, she'd seen Shizuo chuck his desk across the classroom and it was still only the first week of school. Just as she started to lose interest in the fight she saw the large cut across Shizuo's chest and the glint of the knife in Izaya's hand.

"Crap."

Shinra jumped up from his seat, "Nai! Wait! That's not safe!"

Shizuo chucked the soccer goal even as he saw the girl rushing onto the field. The item was out of his hands and he could only watch as she headed towards Izaya and into the path of the twisted metal.

Izaya giggled as he and the girl both ducked the projectile and went for each other. Metal scraped metal and Nai pushed him away.

The boys merlot eyes twinkled gleefully as he was introduced the business end of the girl's small pistol. "It's bad to bring weapons to school you know."

"Then what do you call that thing?"

Izaya twisted the blade between his fingers, "Well..."

Nai narrowed her gaze at him, "I don't like you."

He laughed, his cheeks even going as far as tinting pink with the effort, "That's too bad."

* * *

Nai looked around the spotless condo, it was void of any real personality, but it was very swank, "Looks like you've moved up in the world since I left."

Izaya flopped down on the couch and opened a waiting takeout box, "I'm very good at what I do Nai-kun. I know a lot of things. Like where you've really been."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"I have my sources."

"How much am I gonna have to pay you to keep you quiet?"

His grin spread smoothly across his face, "Nothing."

Nai plopped down next to him with a scoff and noticed the bottle of wine amongst the white boxes. "Thanks."

"Of course Nai, anything for you."

She noticed the dropped honorific and smiled a bit to herself but the informant saw it, "You like me don't you?"

"No. Not ever."

Izaya studied her profile as she pulled out her phone and checked the time. She turned to him to say something and he smiled. She raised a brow, "What?"

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Yeah, lets do this. I have somewhere to be."

There was a moment of silence as he finished up what he had been eating and stood to walk across the condo to the huge window behind his desk. "You actually missed all the excitement Nai-kun." The honorific was back, "Minor gangs are a thing of the past."

"Hm, no color gangs..." Nai joined him at the window, "What about the Dollars?"

"They had a clash with the yellow scarves a while ago, nothing from them since. The majority of the gang is everyday citizens of Ikebukuro, nothing serious."

"And these yellow scarves...I've seen a few brats in yellow around the city."

"Posers. Harmless." Izaya sat in his chair and spun once, twice, "The city is yours for the taking Nai-kun."

She sighed, "If only it was that easy. No matter how everyday and ordinary these people are, they're in a gang and the other families are not happy."

"Let me guess. The problem has been handed over to Nai-kun to fix?"

Nai glared at Izaya, "This could get ugly, you could at least be a little helpful."

"I'm not in the business of saving lives Nai-kun... and neither are you."

The woman hung her head a bit, he was right. "Whatever, what about these slashers? The stories sound like they belong around a campfire."

Izaya lent back in his seat, "Mindless zombies."

"You're not funny."

"My dear Nai-kun, what reason do I have to lie to you?"

Nai stared at him for a moment then shook her head, "We'll have to finish this later."

"My payment?"

The woman had already been headed for the door and she stopped by the table and turned her face up to the ceiling. Sighing before turning to the informant with a smirk, "Your _money _should be in the account already." She picked up the unopened wine bottle and waved lazily over her shoulder, "Goodnight Izaya."

Izaya smirked delightedly at the flashing deposit in his account, "So much for getting her body."

* * *

"Hey." Shizuo looked up at Nai and she smiled. He scoffed and she threw back her head and whined, "I'm sorry ok?"

The blonde put out his cigarette and motioned to the open spot on the bench next to him. He eyed the wine bottle in her hands as she sat down. "What's that?"

"A gift, hoping you'll forgive me."

"Hn."

"Shizuo, you knew I was going away for school."

He sighed and took off his glasses, turning his brown eyes to her. "Didn't say goodbye."

Nai offered him the bottle, "Can you forgive me Heiwajima?"

"Whatever."

The woman watched him drink the wine and also eyed his outfit. The bartender look was nice, interesting, but nice. "So who inspired the clothes?"

"Kasuka. It's a long story."

He looked to her as she smiled, a big, bright, smile. She reached out to adjust his collar and patted his shoulder as she pulled her hand away, "I have five years to make up."

So he told her, he went all the way through his many jobs after high school and how Izaya ruined the best one he had for him. "Kasuka was proud of me." He'd said, "And the flea ruined it." Nai hadn't realized her fists were clenched until Shizuo nudged her with his elbow, "It's okay."

"Hm."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Nai checked the time on her phone. "I have to go."

As she stood to walk away Shizuo looked her over, noticing the pistol tucked in the back of her pants, "Those men that were killed..." The blonde called out.

"I followed orders Shizuo."

"You killed them?"

Nai tried her best to tame her expression before turning to look at her high school friend, "No."


	4. Fox

**Chapter 4**

**Fox**

* * *

"Good morning Uncle." Nai glared at her father as he sipped his coffee. She sat across the table from him, "Good morning father."

He glanced over his cup at her, "Nai."

Her uncle could only shake his head at his family, "Good morning Nai, how did the meeting go?"

She crossed her legs in her chair, "He tried to wine and dine me."

Her uncle laughed while her father glared at his brother and sighed heavily before turning to his daughter, "This is a serious matter. Did you find out anything useful?"

Nai put down her orange juice, "The dollars are huge, most of the city, but they're all everyday citizens. Harmless. The yellow scarves are just a bunch of kids and two-bit thugs." She paused and her dad cleared his throat, she sighed, "The slashers...I didn't get much on them. I have to see Izaya again to clarify."

Daiki frowned, "Sweetheart, why didn't you get more information?"

"Stupid. Just an excuse to see him again." Daifu cut his daughter off and said.

"It's not like that!" Nai shouted across the table.

"Both of you knock it off!" Daiki commanded silence from his niece and younger brother. The way they treated each other hurt his heart. Then again, his brother never had any intention of keeping his daughter in the first place... "Why cant you two respect each other?"

Daifu rolled his eyes; "You practically raised her brother, so maybe her disrespect is your fault."

The Yakuza leader didn't get a word out as his niece shot out of her chair. Her orange juice spilled and her chair clattered on the floor, "Fuck you! Don't act like you would have done better!"

The man chuckled, "I would have left you with your whore mother."

Nai opened her mouth to shout again until her uncles voice was heard, "You are dismissed Daifu. Nai, sit."

The other man left the dinning room, and Nai picked up her chair, sitting quietly. She breathed for a while and she could feel her uncle's loving eyes on her. To be honest, she didn't understand why her father never once looked at her like that.

"If that's how he feels...then why didn't he leave me there?"

Her uncle sighed, "I made him go and get you."

Nai had never really heard the story of her birth, or her mother. Not in full anyway. She knew her mother was a whore, working some bar in Sunshine when she met Daifu Hagane.

"I'm not sure I want to hear this story."

Daiki smiled, rubbing his niece's knuckles, "Alright. Your father was born cold, it's not you."

She tried to flash him a smile, "Thanks. I think I'll go now."

"Off to get more info?"

"...I had plans today..."

She actually planned on doing nothing, but any longer in that house and she would loose it.

* * *

"Uuuummmm..."

"C'mon Nai, hurry and decide!" Shinra squirmed behind the girl who had her hands and nose pressed to the glass display case in the bakery.

She kicked backwards, catching the boy in the shin. "Shut it Shinra! Don't rush me!"

His wining grew louder as he babied his left leg, "So mean... Nai-kun."

The young girl pointed to a double chocolate cake with delicate chocolate decoration and said without turning, "I'm letting you ride home with me."

"Your dad is letting me ride home with you!"

"I'm in charge!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The young woman behind the counter smiled at the children. They weren't the best behaved but they were still cute. Little Shinra pointed to strawberry shortcake, "Two please."

With their prizes in hand they headed to the black foreign car outside the shop. Nai turned to her friend after she buckled in, "Why did you get two?"

"For Celty~!"

"She has no head stupid!"

"But Nai-kun," he started, whining her name as usual, "It's the thought! I have to show Celty everyday that I love her so when I'm old enough she'll marry me."

"Marry her? It'll never happen." The little girl thought of something else and shouted, "How will you even kiss her?!"

Shinra shrugged, "I love her, I'll make it work."

Nai stared at her friend for a moment as he stared out the window, clutching his cakes with that stupid grin of his... After a while she rolled her eyes, "You're such a weirdo."

* * *

Celty actually jumped as a knock sounded at the door of the condo she shared with Shinra. A visitor was odd in these quiet times so she quickly pondered who it could be.

School was in session for another five hours so no Mikado or Anri, she stood as another knock sounded, and Shizuo usually calls first or breaks the door. There was yet another knock; Izaya never visits and Shingen was back in the states.

The next knock was very forceful and Celty clasped her hands to her chest, 'Maybe it's the police!' she panicked, 'They know where I live!' The dullahan finally reached the peep hole and her tense shoulders slumped, 'Oh, it's just a girl... a pretty girl...'

"Celty?" Shinra pulled off his goggled as he approached the door, "Is someone at the door?"

She pulled out her PDA, **"A girl! A pretty girl Shinra! Who is she?" **Her misty essence puffed out indignantly.

The doctor clasped his own cheeks and gushed, "Oh Celty! There's no need for you to be jealous! I could only love you~!"

Another knock stopped the dullahan from replying, "Shinra! Open the damn door!"

Celty hid around a nearby corner as the doctor opened the door and after a flash of surprise washed over his features he wrapped the young woman in a hug. "It's Nai-chan~!"

"Sup loser?"

"Oh Nai, you haven't really changed much."

"Of course not. Who were you expecting? Miss America?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Nai laughed and handed the man the bag she was holding, "IS THIS CAKE!"

She just smiled at him and he skipped off to the couch and table nearby. She scanned the condo quickly, "You seem to be doing well."

"Your uncle has been paying me nicely for a few jobs and the Awakusu too."

"Hm... Where's Celty?"

The Dullahan returned to the common area and immediately held out her PDA, **"You know me?"**

"Well yeah." The young woman tousled her, thick, wavy hair as she scratched her head, "Do you not remember me?"

"**No. Shinra..."**

The doctor frowned at his fiancé, "Celty, I can't believe you don't remember her. She went to grade school with me remember?"

_Celty did her best to ignore the little girl staring at her from across the kitchen table. Shinra, age six, was sitting next to her, swinging his legs and humming. _

"_Hi." The little girl said._

_Celty waved._

"_Can't talk?"_

_She shook her general upper body in a confirmed no._

_The girl continued to stare at the woman across the table from her. Completely unbothered by the absence of a head on the body. Shinra continued to swing his legs and hum, and the girl finally reached for the juice-box in front of her and took a sip before saying, "Too bad."_

"**I do remember you. You weren't afraid of me."**

Nai was confused, "Huh? Oh!" she laughed as she joined Shinra on the couch, "I was a weird kid anyway. I'd already seen some crazy shit so..."

"**You're yakuza right?"**

"That would be true."

"Nai's family runs Ikebukuro."

"**So, those shootings the other night..."**

Shinra turned his eyes to his childhood friend, "Nai..."

"I was put in charge of the hits, but I didn't personally pull any triggers."

The condo went silent for a while. The lack of noise made Nai uncomfortable and she stood from the couch, "I just wanted to say hello. Enjoy the cake Shinra, I'll see you later."

"You don't have to leave!-"

The door slammed rather loudly and Celty's shoulders slumped, **"I didn't mean to chase her out."**

"It's not your fault Celty." Shinra sighed, "I'm sure she's having a hard time following tradition in her family..."

"**Was it always like that? She seems so happy."**

He scratched his head, "There was a time of depression in high school. But she seemed over it, I don't think that was the case though."

"**I can see how a tradition of violence can be hard to follow."**

"Yeah."

Celty didn't say anything else. She just sat quietly and thought about this girl. Her arrival could mean trouble, but then it could mean nothing. Then again, there was never nothing in Ikebukuro.


	5. Snake

**Chapter 5**

**Snake**

* * *

"Mr. Shiki."

The man stood from his couch as the young girl bowed low to him. He bowed back, in the traditional Yakuza greeting, "Miss Hagane."

"Nai is fine." She said as she straightened her back. "I'm still your junior and I respect my elders."

The Awakusu leader smirked and reclaimed his seat. Nai remained standing, her usual flank of two men at her shoulders. As he lounged back he took her in. She grew up pretty well, thin but not sickly with enough on the top and bottom to keep model recruiters away.

"May I ask why you came to see me in the middle of the day?"

"I received some information this morning about some activities that took place while my family was on hiatus. I was told I could get more information from you. Seeing as how you were involved."

"And who told you this?"

"A friend."

Shiki scoffed quietly, "...Orihara."

She only smiled. He may be slimy, and he might just be trying to re-light the fire under Ikebukuro. But Izaya never let Nai down.

"_I can't believe all that's happened!"_

"_What are you getting at Kanra?"_

"_The kidnappings and stuff."_

"_Stuff?"_

"_The Awakusu was up to something a few months ago! And it was big~!"_

Nai finally took a seat on the rickety chair on the other side of the coffee table from the minor family leader. She put up her healed feat and crossed her arms, "I didn't get many details other than your family name. But it was more than enough. So I'll let you sing."

He just stared at her for a moment. But her face was a picture of patience if not boredom.

"My name was used in the trafficking scandal. But it wasn't my guys."

"I know."

"Then why question me?"

"Because I know that you know who it really was. And seeing as how I missed so much... I just want to be included."

"..."

"I'm waiting."

He sighed, "Of course. The kid's still in prison but somehow he's getting word out to create these big movements. He was the one who started the trafficking."

Nai frowned, "Who were the targets?"

"Mostly young girls but all sexes and ages. Foreigners."

Her phone buzzed and she checked it, "This kids name?"

"Izumii."

Nai stood and bowed low, "Thank you Mr. Shiki."

"Of course Miss Hagane." She smirked at his polite tone. Forever the traditionalist, just like her uncle. "And Nai." He started, his tone more friendly, "Welcome home."

* * *

"Just more shit to deal with."

"_This information is going to cost you Nai-kun.~"_

"Yeah yeah. Just let me know when his parole date is and get me a picture."

"_And my pay?"_

"Already in your account. Let me know if you need more."

"_Oh I will!~"_

"One more thing."

"_Yes?"_

She could hear his amusement, "Do you know where he is?"

"_The beach somewhere."_ There was a chuckle on the receiver, _"I took good care of him you know."_

"Goodbye Izaya." She sighed loudly as hung up the phone, "Asshole."

* * *

"_Hey kid."_

"_I want to join the Yakuza!"_

_The high school girl frowned at the young boy. He had to be like ten, talking so tough in his tiny voice. "No you don't."_

"_I do! I-!"_

"_Shut it kid. My uncle will just turn you away, and my father with probably shoot you for trying to be so tough."_

"_I want to be part of something in this city! Part of something big!"_

"_And violent?"_

"_I..." The boy looked up at the girl. Her Raira uniform was flawless and her scowl couldn't hide her pretty features. Her green eyes grabbed him with their cold yet somehow playful stare._

"_Go be part of your own thing kid. Don't become this."_

"_...o-ok."_

_She started to the car behind the two men she was standing with before, but stopped and turned back to him, "What's your name kid?"_

"_Kida. Masaomi Kida."_

_Nai smirked at him, "You're pretty cute for a middle school kid."_

Izaya smiled at his phone. Nai did have a thing for fake blondes it seemed. He thought of sweet little Saki and that little idiot boy she ran off with. He knew exactly where they were, but Nai really would have to give up her body for that information.

He pushed away from his computer and giggled. Namie rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen, no doubt to make tea.

Izaya knew the other families were on top of Nai to get all the crap in he city fixed, and he had no problem helping her clean it all up. It would just make it look better when he was reason behind it all crashing down. He looked to the bookshelf where the Dullahan's head was resting behind the books. Nai's homecoming couldn't have been placed at a more perfect time.

He could see it now, Nai coming to him and begging for his aid as her precious city fell around her pretty little ears.

The thought filled him with so much JOY!

"This will be so much better! So much more fulfilling!"

Namie rolled her eyes as she set the man's tea on his desk. His maniacal laughter going in one ear and out the other. She didn't really get him still. Always plotting and seemingly always failing.

"Izaya."

"Yes Namie?~"

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you even bothering with this crap again?"

His smile was so wide it almost seemed true, "Because I know Nai-kun won't let me down. She never does."

* * *

Nai sighed heavily as she put out the cigarette she had been smoking with the toe of her pumps. She sat against the guardrail while her car idled on the side of the road, her driver and his partner waiting patiently. She decided she needed some "fresh" Bukuro air while she blackened her lungs.

"What's going on?" Shizuo joined her on the guardrail and she smirked.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was heading home when I saw your car. Answer the question."

She chuckled at his gruff answer, "Nothing's going on."

"Nai..."

Another chuckle, "Jesus," she paused as he lit a cigarette of his own, "Since when did you become so attentive?"

"What?"

"Never mind." They sat for a minute then she bumped him with her elbow, "I have a question." He waited for her to continue, "Do you know anything about a kid named Masaomi Kida?"

The blonde's face scrunched in confusion as he tried to think. He was sure he heard that name before... "Does he go to Raira?"

"I called the school." The woman frowned, "He hasn't enrolled for this semester."

Shizuo scoffed, "Why are you looking for some kid?"

"I made the mistake of letting Izaya keep an eye on him."

"..."

"..."

"That was stupid of you."

"I kind of got that Shizuo." She stood, tossing chocolate waves over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, tightly crossing her arms.

"I know some kids that might know him."

Her shoulders dropped and she uncrossed her arms, "Oh. Thanks."

"Uh huh."

Nai finally turned and he was swinging a leg over the guardrail, returning to the sidewalk. "Where are you going?"

"Ramen. Let's go."

Without a thought she waved to her men who nodded and made a u-turn in the middle of the street. Heading home without her. She cleared the rail, adjusting her pants and the pistol tucked in them. Her long, purposful, strides brought her next to the blonde and she followed beside him quietly.

Shizuo turned on the lights in his apartment and waited for the women to enter behind him. As he closed the door she wandered to his tattered leather couch, "Not bad."

He grunted and headed to the kitchen, pulling two instant ramen cups from the cupboard. He watched her explore his apartment from his open kitchen. She picked up some pictures from the coffee table. There was one of him with herself and Shinra on graduation day. Another of the group including Izaya and Kadota on the roof at school during lunch, and one of him and his brother when he still had brown hair.

The teapot whistling brought her out of his small bathroom and she walked over to the kitchen, folding her arms on the high counter that separated the space from the rest of the apartment.

"So...why the sudden invite?"

He handed her the ramen and snarled. She chuckled.

"Fine fine. I think I know what you're doing."

Shizuo pulled on his bow-tie, it loosened and fell off, followed by his vest and he undid the first few buttons on his shirt, "Really?"

Nai smiled, "Keeping me away from that house won't work any better than it did in high school."

_"Come stay with me."_

_"Shi-chan, don't be crazy." the young girl scratched her head of chocolate waves, "My uncle would go nuts."_

_"You can't stay there!"_

_"Your parents won't let me stay with you. What about your brother?"_

_"I'll hide you."_

_"I'm not a stray cat Shizuo."_

_"..."_

_"It's ok."_

_The blonde frowned at the girl, "They're going to ruin you."_

Shizuo placed his ramen cup on the table and Nai continued to slurp down the hot noodles next to him. "This is stupid."

She placed her cup next to his. "...I can leave."

"Not that."

"What then?"

"Your...situation."

Nai was a little frustrated. She appreciated that he cared enough about her to want to help her, to save her, but there wasn't anything to save her from. She pulled the pistol out of her pants and it clattered on the coffee table, almost knocking over his full cup of ramen. Shizuo clenched his fists next to her and glared at the weapon.

"I promise not to do anything stupid."

"I don't believe you."

She sighed, "You're just going to have to take my word."

His knuckles turned white, "They're going to ruin you."


	6. Wolf

**Chapter 6**

**Wolf**

**AN: Short chapter, I don't like it. But I get a pat on the back for updating so fast. **

* * *

_**~ Chat room #243978 ~**_

_**...**_

_Anon#456 - "Shizuo Heiwajima is at Raira!"_

_Anon#678 – "Totally! He's got a fancy foreign car and a pretty lady with him!"_

_Anon#234 – "You mean the babe in the blazer and heels? She's totally hot!"_

_Kanra – "Really? How fun."_

_Anon#456 – "It looks like they're waiting for someone."_

_Kanra – "Anyone want to tell me who?"_

_Anon#234 – "Sure."_

_Anon#678 – "Holy cow! It's that Ryugamine kid!"_

_Kanra – "Interesting... Thanks guys!"_

_**~ Kanra has logged off ~**_

_**...**_

Nai chuckled as the children filing out of the school pointed and gossiped, their faces deep in their phones. Probably texting and chatting away about the odd couple on the other side of the street.

Shizuo was steaming next to her and growled at any children who wandered too close. "Nosey little brats."

His gruff voice brought on more giggles from the woman next to him. She shifted against the car, "Maybe the ride isn't helping."

"I hate this car."

"This is a fifty thousand dollar car!"

The blonde turned his head to her slightly and glared. He had to sit practically in the back seat to fit his legs in the Italian sport vehicle. She started laughing again and his face eased. She was always laughing at him. And he was ok with that.

"See ya later Mikado!"

"Bye!"

Shizuo perked as some kids waved to a classmate. "That's him." He walked across the street, a few kids ran screaming and others snapped pictures.

Nai crossed her arms as she watched them. The Mikado kid clutched the strap to his bag tightly as Shizuo talked to him, occasionally pointing over his shoulder at her. He was very frail looking. Dark hair, a non-descript face. The kid looked up and she smiled, waving. Even from across the street she could see him blush.

The blonde looked at her then turned and headed back towards her. The kid following, "Nai this is Mikado, Mikado, Nai. She's a friend."

"H-hello."

"Don't be so uptight." She held out her hand, "I don't bite."

"O-oh." He cleared his throat, "Why do you want to see me?"

Nai glanced at Shizuo who just a lit a cigarette and stayed quiet, "You're friends with a boy named Masaomi Kida right?"

Mikado's eyes went wide and he stepped backwards, "I...um..."

"Please. I just need to know he's ok."

The boy frowned. This woman, her face, she looked so concerned for his friend. But Masaomi never mentioned a woman he knew. Not once. But then again, he never mentioned his little gang affiliation either.

"Can I know who you really are first?"

She sighed and beckoned him closer. "Yakuza."

Why was Yakuza looking for his friend? And why would Shizuo be helping them! Mikado started to panic, worry all over his features. Shizuo put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down kid. Nai doesn't want to hurt him. Just tell her what you know."

There were a few seconds of hearts beating and kids laughing.

"Izaya Orihara."

"What?"

"He drove Masaomi away. He left with some girl. I don't know where he is, but he's ok." He blipped away on his phone for a second and showed it to Nai, "This is his screen name, mine too. He doesn't chat often, but I guess if you want to get in touch with him..."

Nai should have leapt for joy, but all she could do was input the names in her phone quietly. Izaya did it. She let Mikado have her screen name in return and her family's card. Izaya did it. She opened the door and climbed in the car, leaving Shizuo to scramble in as the engine roared. She screeched away and Shizuo shook her.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"You heard him."

"Yeah so what? The flea is always behind something."

"I'll kill him! He used that little bitch to get to him!"

"Calm down!"

The car took a tight corner and headed for the Shinjuku exit, "I'll kill him!"

* * *

Mikado's eyes were wide as he watched the car peel off. He looked at his phone, the screen name; he'd seen it before. She knew Izaya, and was apparently close with him. She was that "boy", the one who was "new" to Bukuro.

The boy frowned, so much for the peace they enjoyed.

Something was always happening in Ikebukuro.

* * *

"Breath Nai."

The woman took shallow breaths. The car was pulled over, the hazards blinking; windows down, and Shizuo tried his best to keep his friend calm. "I understand how badly you want to kill that stupid flea, but..."

"I told him to just watch."

"What?"

"I told Izaya to just watch him. Steer him from a distance if something happens."

The blonde sighed gruffly, "You trusted him."

"I'm stupid. I hate him. And yet I trusted him with this kid."

"What's the story anyway?"

Nai sighed and started the car, pulling onto the nearest exit and heading back to Ikebukuro, "He stopped me on my way to school one morning. He was spouting crap about joining the Yakuza. I talked him down. But almost everyday after he would show up and flirt with me." She chuckled, "It was cute so I humored him, let him walk me as far as the next block before taking the car to school..."

"Nai..."

"He just grew on me. Cute kid. Funny too."

They rode in silence all the way to his apartment. Shizuo exited the car the lent down to speak to her, "You coming inside?"

"No. I'm just going to go home."

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid. It's my job to kill that pathetic parasite."

She smirked, "Alright. Thanks Shi."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

_**~ Chat room #42398 ~**_

_**~You have logged on as visible ~**_

_**~ Invitation sent to Bakyura ~**_

_**...**_

_Bakyura – Heeey! I really hope you're a hot chick cornering me all alone in this chat room!"_

_Saitou – "...Kida?"_

_Bakyura – "You know my name? Who is this?"_

_Saitou – "It's Nai."_

_Bakyura – "..."_

_Saitou – "..."_

_Bakyura – "I missed you when you left."_

_Saitou – "Yeah Kid. I missed you too."_


End file.
